thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Janja's Clan
Janja's Clan is a clan of hyenas that live in the Outlands. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar '' When Bunga and Kion lose their baobab ball in the Outlands, Bunga jumps down to retrieve it. It just so happens that Janja, leader of the hyenas, is watching from the shadows, and he orders his minions to bring him the honey badger. When the hyenas attempt to seize Bunga, Kion roars so loudly that the hyenas drop him, and he jumps to safety. Later, Janja admonishes his minions for being scared of Kion's roar. Mzingo arrives in the midst of the argument and reports to Janja that Kion is assembling a new Lion Guard. Horrified, Janja resolves to take down all the animals he can and sings "Tonight We Strike" with his eager minions. Not long after this, Kiara and Tiifu are stalking a herd of gazelles when they notice Mzingo circling overhead while Janja leads his clan into the heart of the herd. Suspicious, Kiara sends Tiifu to fetch her father while she stays behind to keep watch over the herd. Just in time, the Lion Guard shows up and defeats the hyenas. Kion delivers the final blow by using the Roar of the Elders on Janja, who swears revenge before slinking back to the Outlands. ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" At the start of the episode, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, are chasing after a herd of oryx. Before they can take down the herd, the Lion Guard races to the rescue, chasing them off. After Kion gets lost in the Outlands, he is led to Janja's territory by Jasiri. However, as Jasiri walks back through the Outlands, she is confronted by Janja, who surrounds her with hyenas. Kion, who is still in hearing range, overhears the confrontation and races back to Jasiri's aid, chasing the clan away with the Roar of the Elders. "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Kiara is left in charge of the Pride Lands, Janja takes advantage of the situation and sends Mzingo to offer a peace proposal. The vulture does as he's instructed and tells Kiara to meet Janja at Broken Rock, which serves as neutral ground between the Outlands and the Pride Lands. Kiara agrees, but when she shows up at Broken Rock, Janja has brought his entire clan with him. Seeing this, Kiara attempts to flee, but her path is blocked by Cheezi and Chungu. A desperate Kiara begins to fight off the hyenas until Janja pins her down, but just in time, Kion arrives with the Lion Guard and drives the hyenas off. "Eye of the Beholder" Though the clan itself does not appear, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, give the Lion Guard frequent trouble. First, they start a stampede of wildebeests, but their plan is foiled by Ono. When Ono loses his vision in one eye, Janja takes advantage of this, and the three hyenas trap the Lion Guard in a ravine. With Kion and his friends trapped, the hyenas attempt to feast on a herd of zebras, but Ono once again foils their plan when he warns the herd to leave, giving Kion the freedom to burst out of the ravine using the Roar of the Elders. "The Kupatana Celebration" Janja and his clan can be seen chasing a young jackal pup named Dogo. However, when the Lion Guard comes to Dogo's rescue, Janja easily lets the pup go, and he and his clan race back into the Outlands. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga foolishly wanders into the clan's den, the hyenas surround him and attempt to eat him. Before this can happen, Fuli comes to his rescue, and the clan pursues them along a river of lava. Just then, the rest of the Lion Guard appears and defeats the clan, saving Bunga and Fuli from harm. "Janja's New Crew" Janja and his clan attempt to pick off a herd of wildebeests while the Lion Guard is occupied elsewhere. However, Janja slips on mud and falls at the Guard's paws, giving his clan away. Furious, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish the clan back to the Outlands, where Janja blames their failure on Cheezi and Chungu. He appoints Nne and Tano in their place, and the two new recruits chase Cheezi and Chungu away. Janja hires Nne and Tano in place of his former seconds-in-command, Cheezi and Chungu With Cheezi and Chungu gone, Nne and Tano makes plans of their own. They propose a plot to Janja in which they will bait the Lion Guard with a herd of stampeding antelope and then switch direction to attack a herd of oryxes. Janja, who is not usually bright enough to come up with such a plan, is impressed, and agrees to their plan. The plan goes underway, and Nne and Tano force Janja to hide from the Lion Guard with them. Once the Guard runs off in pursuit of the stampeding antelope herd, the hyenas attack the herd of oryxes and start herding them toward a dead-end canyon. In the midst of the chase, Nne and Tano betray Janja, forcing him off the edge of a cliff, but before they can harm the herd, Kion stops them with the Roar of the Elders. "Never Roar Again" Janja and his clan flee the Pride Lands after being spotted by the Lion Guard. However, the moment the Guard is out of sight, Janja leads his clan back into the Pride Lands. Once there, they encounter Nala, the queen of the Pride Lands, who demands they return to the Outlands. Janja, however, threatens Nala and surrounds her with his cronies. Kion and his team arrive on the scene, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage to blow Janja and his clan back into the Outlands. "Ono's Idol" Janja and his clan track down a herd of klipspringers on a narrow cliff. Ono tries to frighten them away, but only succeeds in trapping his wing under a rock. When the Lion Guard arrive, Fuli is sent to save Ono from Cheezi and Chungu while the rest of the Guard band together to stop Janja from getting to the herd by pushing a rock over to form a bridge. As Janja, Cheezi and Chungu regroup and walk over the bridge, Ono and Hadithi swoop around the hyenas, causing them to fall into the water below. "The Traveling Baboon Show" After the Lion Guard chase a group of thieving baboons into the Outlands, Janja spots two of them in his den and chases them. Meanwhile, Cheezi and Chungu find the leader of the baboons, and sit down to watch a show until Janja arrives, commanding them attack. They chase the baboons and corner them in a cave, but the Lion Guard arrive and force the hyenas to retreat. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Janja and his clan attack Ma Tembo's Herd, but are stopped by the Lion Guard. Starving, they try a second time and also attack the baboons as well, but the Lion Guard arrive again to stop them. They return to the Outlands, where they find Ushari. They plan to eat him, until he offers them some advice on how to beat the Lion Guard: by summoning Scar. Janja, Cheezi and Chungu follow him into the Pride Lands where they learn that it's true. They meet Shupavu's Group, who gain additional information, before returning to the den, where they come up with a plan to bring Scar back to life. They put the plan in motion by stealing Makini's staff and Kiara. After the staff is dropped off with Ushari in the volcano, the rest of the clan wait for the Lion Guard to rescue Kiara, while Janja tries to force Kion to roar. Even though Kiara is saved, Janja still succeeds in his plan, and he returns to the volcano. He throws the staff in the volcano and Scar is summoned. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Janja, Cheezi and Chungu greet Kiburi's float when they arrive in the volcano. "Swept Away" Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are ordered by Scar to take out Beshte using a plan he made. The hippo, alone in the Outlands by mistake, falls right into their trap. Trapped at the bottom of Rocky Plateau, the hyenas start pushing down rocks, trying to squash him. But the rest of the Lion Guard arrive and Kion uses his roar to stop them. Although at first the hyenas choose not to return to Scar, Ushari informs them that Scar wishes to see them... "Rescue in the Outlands" Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are told to find the jackals by Scar. But they instead meet up with Jasiri, who ultimately defeats them. They return and explain to Scar how awful she is to them, and Scar orders Janja to bring his entire clan along to get rid of her. The clan return, but Jasiri quickly pushes them away, saving herself and two cubs that are with her. Janja pushes her into a steam vent, and Madoa informs the Lion Guard. They arrive as soon as they can, and fight the clan. Eventually, only Janja remains, though he too retreats when he sees Jasiri and the cubs join the Lion Guard in their fight. "The Bite of Kenge" "The Morning Report" "Divide and Conquer" "The Scorpion's Sting" On Scar's orders, Janja and his clan attempt to intercept the Lion Guard as they make their way to the den for some volcano ash. The Lion Guard quickly gets past them. Later, Scar rallies the clan and the rest of his army against the Lion Guard, but Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear an escape path, and the clan is defeated. "The Kilio Valley Fire" Named Members Janja Janja is the leader of the clan. Chungu Chungu is a member of the clan. Cheezi Cheezi is a member of the clan. Nne Nne is a member of the clan. Tano Tano is a member of the clan. Unnamed Members Janjas-clan-3.png Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Janja's Clan, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Hope Restored * The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: Defending Pula * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Clea * The Lion Guard: Protecting Kambuni * The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuri * The Lion Guard: Protecting An Aunt * The Lion Guard: Protecting Mtoto * The Lion Guard: Helping Gumba * The Lion Guard: Protecting Makini * The Lion Guard: Helping Willow * The Lion Guard: Helping Bupu * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Lion Guard: Helping Nala * The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzuri *The Lion Guard: Helping Chama *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mbeya *The Lion Guard: Helping Ajabu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Muhanga and Muhangus *The Lion Guard: Helping Nyuni *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ma *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tamaa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mosi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kia *The Lion Guard: Protecting Midnight *The Lion Guard: Helping Maple *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuzu *The Lion Guard: Defeating Janja *The Lion Guard: Protecting Uroho *The Lion Guard: Defending A Grandmother *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nefu *The Lion Guard: Helping Mwizi *The Lion Guard: Helping Kongwe *The Lion Guard: Protecting Boma *The Lion Guard: Helping Sarafina *The Lion Guard: Helping Raksha *The Lion Guard: Helping Ayla *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ushari *The Lion Guard: Helping Naanda *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kula *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hadithi *The Lion Guard: Helping Bemba * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Guard Trivia * They are descended from the hyenas of the original film. Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hyenas Category:Hyena Clans Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists